Woman in red
by shadowgirl999
Summary: My take on what happened in the couple of hours or so that Jasmine was Jafar's slave. Adults only, contains nudity, non-consensual sexual touching and enslavement.


**WOMAN IN RED: an Aladdin fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**How did Jafar force Jasmine to be his slave girl? Adults only, contains nudity and non-consensual sexual molestation. Enjoy!**

Jasmine and her father cowered under the shadow of Jafar as he cackled wildly, his eyes leering at the two of them as the skies above swirled in powerful thunderstorms that accentuated the pillar Aladdin had been shot off to the ends of the earth upon. She pulled back and felt her heart pounding like a drum inside of her chest. Whatever the vizier had in mind for them, Jasmine was certain it wasn't good.

"Well well, it appears we have seen the last of the so-called prince Abubu, or is it 'Aladdin'?" Jafar said with a cackle as he cornered the two frightened royals in the shadows of the palace. "No matter, the time has come for me to take what is rightfully mine!"

Jafar snapped his fingers as two hypnotized guards grabbed the Sultan, pulling the old man away as he struggled.

"Have the sultan prepared for his new role!" he said as Iago followed, cackling.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Jasmine yelled as she ran to her father and took hold of his hand. "Father, don't go!"

"I'm okay Jasmine, just get out of here!" the Sultan said as the guards pulled him away, followed by Iago.

"Don't be too sure, fatso!" Iago yelled as he swooped down to the sultan, clawing at his head with his talons. "Now you're gonna see how it feels to have the crackers shoved down your throat!"

The parrot cackled as Jasmine tried to run towards him, instead being pulled backwards by Jafar's magic. She found herself being held in a kneeling position, her head being forced to look up at her captor.

"What do you say, princess?" Jafar asked as he touched the head of his staff to her chin. "Am I not the ideal ruler? The most powerful sorcerer on earth ruling the richest kingdom in the world?"

He moved his staff down from her face to her chest, pulling at the material of her lavender-colored formal dress she had been wearing for the announcement of her upcoming wedding, leering over her body as he did so. The girl was only 16, but the law only stipulated that she be married by her next birthday. The law never said to whom…Jafar spent a good 5 minutes looking over her lovely lips, her strong neck, touching her ample breasts, stroking the curve of her hips and slender arms with pliable hands…her strong neck and long black hair…oh yes, this would be enjoyable. Jasmine moaned and tried hard to move, struggling to escape the molestation she was currently experiencing. She felt humiliated, forced to remain still while her body was violated in this way.

"First things first Princess…I think that a royal wedding should be underway." Jafar said as he took hold of her hands. "Perhaps with the proper atmosphere, we could-"

"I would never marry you if you were the last man on earth!" Jasmine shouted, spitting in Jafar's face defiantly as she was immediately forced back into her kneeling position, head-down so that she was bowing before him.

"Very well…" Jafar hissed. "…if you will not be the bride to the sultan, you will be a slave to a sorcerer!"

"I will never obey you!" Jasmine shouted as her body remained in the submissive position against her own will. "You may hold my body, but I will never willingly submit to you!"

"You will…" Jafar said as he grinned wickedly. "…if you want your father to remain alive and healthy, for starters."

He allowed Jasmine to move as she turned around and gasped at the sight before her lovely eyes. Her father was dressed in a jester's costume, held with strings and a marionette's manipulator like a puppet.

"Okay Mr. Tubs! Now let's see how you like them crackers!" Iago said as he wedged a clawful of moldy crackers into the sultan's mouth, the puppet strings making him unable to resist.

"Let him go!" Jasmine shouted, her large eyes filling with tears. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Well, with that on the line my request should be somewhat reasonable by comparison, princess." Jafar said as he looked her up and down with his eyes. "Do as I say and I won't have him meet a particularly grisly end."

He snapped his fingers and two hypnotized guards with heavy beheading swords appeared, holding them above her helpless father. Jasmine gasped as Jafar held up his hands.

"As soon as I snap my fingers, your father is going to be getting ahead in life." Jafar said with a cackle. "Get the point?"

Jasmine's heart felt like it had sunk to her ovaries as she saw the guards ready to swing. She saw her father silently pleading her to save herself, to not worry about him. Could she risk that?

"Very well, then." Jafar said with a smirk as he held up his hand, pressing his thumb to his middle finger. "Guards?"

"No!" Jasmine shouted, falling to her knees in despair.

Jafar stopped, grinning widely. He knew he had won.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, grinning wickedly as he looked at the submissive young woman standing in front of him.

Jasmine took a deep breath and closed her large eyes as tears leaked from them, bowing low before Jafar.

"I will serve you." she said as she bowed low on her hands and knees, prostrating herself in her lavender dress.

"Good!" Jafar shouted as he touched her face with his staff. "But to service the most powerful being on earth, you must first look the part of a servant."

Jasmine was allowed to stand as two hypnotized guards walked up to her, holding a package in front of them. Judging by its appearance, it was a box that would usually hold clothing. Jasmine did not like the look of this.

"Take off your clothing, princess." Jafar hissed as Jasmine started to leave the room but was stopped by a guard. "Right here and right now."

Jasmine's heart skipped a beat as she realized what he meant. She was to strip before him, not given any privacy to change into whatever outfit he decreed. She knew it would likely be humiliating and revealing, but did she have a choice?

"Strip right now in my throne room, and I won't have to have your father carved by his own guards." Jafar said, smirking as he held up his hands. "I will give you until the count of three. One…two…"

Jasmine quickly undid her dress, slowly sliding it off of her body. Jafar leered at her as the hypnotized guards kept their swords just above the sultan's head. He drank in every detail of her young body as the princess stepped out of her purple dress and stood in her underclothing, walking towards the red outfit before being stopped by the palace guards.

"Remove those as well, my desert bloom." Jafar said as he pointed his staff at Jasmine's bra and panties. "You will have no more need of those as my concubine."

Jasmine hesitated for only a moment as the guards held the sword above her father's head. The sword started to swing before she cried out in grief.

"NO!" Jasmine shouted as she quickly undid her bra, the mind-controlled guard halting at the last second. "Please don't."

"Then continue, princess." Jafar said as he smirked, leering at the half-naked girl before him.

Jasmine looked towards Rajah, who was now a kitten in a little cage next to her father's throne. No, _Jafar's_ throne now. She didn't like to think what he could do to her father if need be. She slowly slid her top off of her lovely body and dropped it on the ground, her panties following next. Jasmine blushed dark red as she stood before Jafar, looking at her father. The sultan looked away in a vain attempt to preserve Jasmine's modesty, ashamed that he had been a part of reducing his daughter to such a state.

"Well well, much better than I expected." Jafar said as he sat back on the throne, smirking and leering at the naked princess before him as her clothing as instantly incinerated by his magic. "Such a lovely body…"

He set his golden staff on the ground as it turned into an actual snake, slithering towards Jasmine. She stood there, terrified and completely naked, looking at the living golden snake as it approached her.

"I have changed my mind. Follow me, my desert bloom." Jafar said as he walked towards the balcony where a commotion was going on outside due to the chaos the genie had caused be relocating the palace to the top of a mountain under Jafar's wishes. "Your subjects wish to know what has happened here. But don't worry, your clothing shall be given to you after your most recent public appearance…"

Jasmine gasped. He couldn't be suggesting…she stood still, gulping and shivering as she thought of walking out onto the balcony completely naked, with everyone in the kingdom out there to see her…her thoughts were interrupted by a bite at her heels as she yelped in pain. Jafar's living staff had bitten her heels. She quickly started walking as the staff snapped at her feet again, hissing and then whipping at her bare buttocks with its tail. Jasmine walked forward, her bare feet touching the cold marble of the balcony as the crowds of people shouting and crying far below assaulted her ears.

"Citizens of Agrabah!" Jafar shouted, his magic making his voice boom loudly over the clouds as an image of himself appeared upon them. "I, Jafar, the most powerful being on the planet, am now your sultan! Please me and you shall live. But disobey me…"

He snapped his fingers as a lightning bolt shot from them, blasting part of the marketplace to pieces. People screamed as rocks and bricks from the abandoned building Aladdin had lived in collapsed in a miniature avalanche, burying 3 small children and their mother beneath it. He then blasted the ground with a fireball, roasting an entire oil store in a fireball that engulfed the street. Jasmine's heart broke as she heard the screams of frightened women and children, her large eyes filling with tears.

"And your princess Jasmine services me as my queen now." Jafar said as he pulled Jasmine into full view, using his magic to create a magnified image of the helpless, naked princess in the sky for all to see.

Jafar appreciated the image of the naked, humiliated princess most of all. Her lovely face was outlined by her long, black hair. Her eyes, brown as chocolate, were framed by thick black eyebrows and attractive eyelashes. Jasmine's neck was strong and smooth, and it only accentuated her clavicles. Her breasts were firm and pert, a decent 34-C size, and the curves only accentuated her hourglass figure. Jasmine's nipples were hard from the cool breeze and her arms were smooth and long, and her hands soft and pliable. Her stomach was flat and soft, and only lead downwards to her lovely hips, large and curvaceous. The triangle between her legs was hidden behind a thick dusting of pubic hair, but that would have to go. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, Jasmine's nether regions were hairless and bare as a pre-pubescent girl, her pubes no longer hiding the intricate details of her vulva.

"Behold, the princess Jasmine!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the city as Jasmine's huge eyes filled with tears at this humiliation.

She stood naked, hands at her side, trying desperately to appear strong, royal and proud as the hypnotized palace guards threw eggs and rotten food at her, the food sticking to her naked body as she sobbed silently. Jasmine's shame at appearing nude in public was evident, and the fact that so many would see her like this…she almost cried out loud in her utter shame and degradation as the rotten food covered her naked form.

"Turn around." Jafar demanded as Jasmine slowly turned, her bare buttocks becoming visible to all through the rotten egg yolks and smeared peaches that coated them.

He thought she looked almost as lovely from behind, and those arms and hips of hers even more so. Especially if her hair were less spread out…

"I think that is enough for today, princess. Your people will see more of you in the coming years as my queen…"

Jafar snapped his fingers as two guards grasped her arms and pulled her back into the throne room. Jasmine was on the verge of tears. She had been publicly disgraced before her entire kingdom, appearing naked and filthy from thrown food like a prostitute! She fell to her knees in shame as Rajah looked at her from his cage, mewling like the kitten he appeared to be.

"…and I think it's time for the throne to have a little more color, don't you?" Jafar said as he slammed his staff on the ground, a loud crackling noise sounding as showers of sparks flew through the room.

Jasmine yelped as the sparks flashed across her naked body, shocking her as the throne room was transformed before her very eyes. The regal elephant throne was transformed into a giant gold cobra with ruby eyes, looming over all in the room. Two blazing bowls of fire sat next to it, glowing brightly and making it throw a shadow across the room as if to symbolize the menace cobras such as this present. Enormous piles of gold and jewels filled the room, making the light reflect off of every shiny surface in the immediate vicinity. Jasmine didn't recognize the throne room at all anymore, her heart breaking at the sight of her childhood home being bastardized like this.

"What do you think, princess?" Jafar asked mockingly as he grasped Jasmine's naked, filthy body, feeling her up with his hands as he turned her to look at the throne, where she noticed the lamp sitting on the armrest.

"You've ruined it!" Jasmine shouted, whirling around and punching Jafar in the face. "You will never be Sultan of Agrabah!"

She quickly reached for the lamp, desperately grasping for it with her slender fingers…only to knock it off of the armrest and out of her reach in her desperation. Jafar smirked as he tripped her up with his staff, her naked body falling forwards as Jasmine braced herself for the impact on solid sandstone. Suddenly, her hands it solid glass as she was contained within a solid glass dome. Jasmine gasped when she realized it was in fact the bottom half of an hourglass, with a full upper half full of sand held in place only by Jafar's magic.

"No, I'll be better." Jafar said as he tapped the side, making hot, sunbaked sand stream through the thin bottleneck onto the naked princess's body. "I'll be the emperor of the entire world!"

Jasmine screamed as the sand quickly built up inside the claustrophobic glass, making her scream as her father was brought up to the hourglass to watch. She saw her father's dismay at his daughter, naked and enslaved, trapped in a giant hourglass before his eyes. Jasmine pounded on the glass and screamed as the sand filled the glass up to her belly, growing higher by the second and sticking to the food stuck to her bare skin.

"Finished with your childish defiance, princess?" Jafar asked as he tapped the glass with his staff. "Or shall I put your father in there as well?"

Jasmine shook her head, fearful of his threat.

"Then beg to wear my chains and be my slave girl." Jafar said with a smirk as Jasmine's lovely lips were ripped from her face and hovered in front of him, leaving a blank patch of smooth skin on her face where they had been.

Jasmine hesitated as the sand reached past the spot where her mouth had been, reaching towards her egg-choked nostrils as she desperately tried to stay above the treacherous grains of silicon.

"I…" her lips said as she worked her facial muscles to form the humiliating words. "…I beg to wear your chains as your slave girl."

"Louder!" Jafar shouted, a conical metal device appearing in front of her disembodied lips.

"I BEG TO WEAR YOUR CHAINS AS YOUR SLAVE GIRL!" Jasmine's lips screamed into the cone, which amplified her already-powerful voice so that it echoed throughout the kingdom of Agrabah.

Crowds of people gasped and screamed at this revelation of her submission, making Jasmine's eyes tear up as the sand slowly reached past her chin. Suddenly, the entire hourglass vanished, and her naked, sandy, food-and-grit-covered body fell to her knees, making her gasp and cry in humiliation. Jafar walked over to her and propped her head up with his snake staff, looking her right in the eyes.

"Good girl." He said as he stood before her and kissed her full on the lips, the Genie looking away in shame and disgust as the lamp was placed on the throne's armrest again, out of reach of the enslaved, naked princess. "Now I think you have earned some clothing for your troubles."

Jasmine turned towards the mannequin that had appeared in front of her, gazing upon the costume it was wearing. It was similar to her old clothing, but done in a cheaper style, like a harem girl's costume. Worse yet, it was red, Jafar's color of choice, displaying his absolute power over her. Jasmine stood up as a tidal wave washed over her, knocking her to her feet and cleansing her body of the food that had been thrown at her earlier, the filth slowly sliding off her lovely naked skin as she stood up.

"Put it on or you will remain naked, princess." Jafar said with a smirk as seven hypnotized palace guards surrounded her. "Which shall it be?"

Jasmine closed her eyes as a single tear flowed down her beautiful cheeks, stepping into the harem pants. She realized there was no underwear with them, likely the intention as they appeared to be see-through in the light like a harem girl's pants.

"_**Dear Allah, this must be a nightmare!" **_Jasmine thought to herself as she blushed, trying hard to hide her pubic triangle to no avail as the light shone through her pants, revealing her throbbing pubic mound. _**"Please…get my father and I out of here!"**_

Jasmine prayed she would not have to be in the light very often as a slave girl, although most likely Jafar would use this to his advantage whenever he could. As she put it on, the realized the top was a red bra top like her old clothing, but without the shoulder straps. It could easily be removed from the feel of it, and Jasmine did not like the idea of that. She stepped into a pair of golden shoes with curled toes, realizing with shame they were a slave girl's shoes. Jafar snapped his fingers and her hair was done up in a big ponytail, a pair of triangular gold earrings appearing in her ears.

"Now for the finishing touches, my beautiful desert bloom." He said as he tapped his staff upon the ground.

A golden snake slithered out of the head of his staff and slithered up Jasmine's leg, coiling itself around her scantily-clad body as it slithered towards her right bicep. Jasmine shivered at the sensation of a snake upon her skin, but closed her eyes and held her head high in defiance. The snake then coiled around her arm tightly, making her gasp at the tight fit as it solidified into a firm armlet, holding itself around her bicep like a snake strangling its victim. As if that wasn't bad enough, a pair of manacles appeared upon Jasmine's wrists, the chains dangling below her knees.

"Much better." Jafar said as he hooked his staff around the chains and pulled Jasmine close to him, a tray of fruits and wine appearing in her hands. "Here is a little game for you, princess. If you spill so much as one grape or a single drop of wine, your father shall have his hands chopped off and then placed in the hourglass."

Jasmine gasped, instantly struggling for dear life to hold the tray steady. She slowly stepped towards the cobra-shaped throne, stepping around the mountains of gold and jewels as the Genie looked at her sadly.

"Sorry princess, I can't do anything for you." The Genie said as he slumped over, his head in his hands. "I've got a new master now."

Jasmine carefully stepped around the piles of jewels, realizing the wrist cuffs the Genie wore. He was a much a slave, if not more, than she was. Although his wristlets had no chains, she could tell he was a prisoner. Jasmine felt bad for him, being forced to follow every whim of Jafar as she walked to the throne, handing the tray to Jafar as he ate grapes from it and laughed at her humiliating predicament. Jasmine's heart sank as he father was pulled past her, with Iago throwing the crackers at the sultan-turned-jester. She could see the heartbreak in the old man's eyes as he saw his only child half-naked for Jafar, dressed in the manner of a concubine or a harem slave as Jasmine offered wine to Jafar.

"Very good, my dear." Jafar said as Jasmine stood in the light, the light reflecting off the mountains of gold turning her harem pants translucent again. "Now, let us enjoy the entertainment I have provided!"

He pulled Jasmine onto his lap, making the tray hover in mid-air as the half-naked princess was groped and molested by his filthy hands. Jasmine winced as she felt his fingers touch her breasts and midriff, her lovely eyes wide in fear as her father was placed on all fours and made to crawl with Iago on his back.

"Go on, roar for me, ya big galoot!" Iago yelled as he dangled a cracker in front of the old man's face. "Roar like an elephant!"

The Sultan opened his mouth and emitted a roar like an elephant, surprised at the sound effect that came from his mouth. Jasmine realized Jafar must have cast a spell to make it so, turning to him as the sorcerer laughed maniacally. She saw the lamp all the way on the other half of the throne room, well out of her reach. Freedom was so far away…Jasmine swore if she got out of this, she would never complain about being 'trapped' in palace life again. She had been reduced from a powerful, lovely virginal princess to a sex slave, and although her virginity had not been taken from her yet…it would only be a matter of time before Jafar tried.

"Try the wine, my dear." Jafar said as he held the cup above Jasmine's head, pouring the entire glass over her face and laughing at her. "It's certainly got body to it!"

The beverage soaked into her lovely hair and costume, dripping over Jasmine's face as she fumed with anger and humiliation. If she had half a chance, she'd do the same to him in a heartbeat. Jasmine looked down and realized that due to the thin material of her costume, the wine soaking into it made it almost transparent, making her nipples and vulva visible as the material stuck to them.

"Obey my orders and you shall be rewarded, my desert bloom." Jafar said as he held a bunch of grapes over her head, allowing her to eat them right out of his hands. "Make me angry…"

He snapped his fingers and the grapes turned into spiders, which then crawled all over Jasmine's face as she screamed. They crawled into her hair, ears, nostrils and mouth before crawling down into her bra and harem pants, making her scream in horror as they crawled all over her intimate parts and slide down her throat. Suddenly, the spiders were gone and Jasmine's mouth was stuffed with grapes and nuts, which she quickly chewed and swallowed gratefully.

"There pussycat, won't you thank me for being such a generous lord and master?" Jafar asked as he pulled on Jasmine's chains, making her run to the throne for fear of falling over.

Jasmine took a deep breath as her father was pulled past, looking miserable in his jester's motley.

"Thank you…my master." She said, bowing low as she held the tray before Jafar.

Jafar cackled maniacally as he pulled Jasmine to the cobra throne, forcing her to sit upon a pile of golden coins and precious jewels. He placed a hand upon her thigh and helped himself to the fruit from the tray she was holding, eating an apple and then spitting the seeds upon her scantily-clad form. Jafar knew she was his now and forever, and with the lamp in his possession he had all the power in the universe at his fingertips. He was going to enjoy this. Jafar slowly lowered Jasmine's head to the tray and forced her to eat with only her mouth, humiliating her by making her eat like an animal.

"_**Please help us!" **_Jasmine thought as she felt Jafar's hands groping her bare buttocks through her thin harem pants._** "Please Allah, save us from him!"**_

She stood next to the throne as her father was made to dance by marionette strings, crackers being shoved into his mouth. Jasmine's heart broke as she thought of Aladdin being shot off to Allah-knows where, all alone but for Abu and Carpet. She stood in her red slave bikini, heartbroken and alone. She would just have to be strong, she had no other choice. It would be the most difficult thing she had ever done.

"_**How I wish you were here now, Aladdin." **_Jasmine thought as she fed Jafar a bunch of grapes, the sorcerer groping her exposed body as she did so._** "You're our only hope now."**_

She was just going to have to be strong, but right now, she didn't have much of a choice. Jasmine sighed as she knew she would have to stand firm whenever possible, she just had to resist. In her current predicament, it was better said than done, though…

**The end.**

**Tell me what you think, it's my first time writing for this movie. One of my favorite Disney movies, especially the genie. R.I.P, Robin Williams. This was inspired by my girlfriend Sarah dressing up as Jasmine for a Disney movie marathon last week, and she looked so sexy and lovely that I just had to snuggle up to her the whole time (I dressed up as Rajah with a big, snuggly tiger suit and curled up on her lap). It felt so adorable! Please review!**


End file.
